Wireless communication systems have been developed to provide communication links between multiple mobile parties. For example, military applications require wireless communication between ground troops and military vehicles and the like. Third parties, such as adversarial groups in military conflicts, attempt to intercept and recover wireless communications. Consequently, the prevention of signal detection has become critically important. High data throughput is also desirable as the requirements for data throughput continue to increase due to the complexity of applications available across wireless communication systems.
Current approaches to wireless systems employing signal detection prevention are accompanied by a performance shortfall in data rate and data link behavior. For example, channel capacity may be reduced in order to reduce the probability of detection. The complexity and steering inefficiencies of current directional approaches in conjunction with radiated power, time and bandwidth limitations of omni-directional systems deliver very limited functionality in many situations. With new network centric demands on operational units for further sharing, the need exists to more intelligently utilize radio frequency (RF) bandwidth and capitalize the RF channel environment. Consequently, an integrated monitoring and communication receiver architecture is necessary to facilitate high data throughput capacity with signal detection prevention.